


And Realizing Your In Love

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 fic with jake/cassandra/ezekiel.</p><p>A thief has been stealing their things and Ezekiel plans on doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Realizing Your In Love

“Now my necklace is missing!” Cassandra wailed. “Why do my things keeps disappearing? Is there a ghost here we don't know about?!”

Cassandra was looking through all the papers and books on the table. Ezekiel and Jake were pushed out of the way in her attempt to find the missing necklace. They knew it was very important to her. They both had bought it for her right after they had started dating.

“Hey, I've had things go missing too. My watch disappeared last week. Maybe there is a ghost...” Jake started looking around the room as if one would pop out at him.

Ezekiel had had a few things go missing to over the last few months. It had started bothering him so he started keeping track of where they went and who was there. Every week they went to the same little coffee shop as a date day type of thing. To relax and just be with each other. 

There was only one person who was always there on the same day and time as them every week. He had closely watch the guy today. The man had ran into Cassie's chair and Ezekiel immediately knew it was him. 

Zeke had made some excuse to split from Jake and Cassie when they left, and he followed the man. He couldn't possible let this guy take their things. And definitely not take Cassie's necklace. 

After he knew where the guy lived he went back to The Library and had found Cassandra making a disaster as she tried to find her missing necklace. Ezekiel decided against telling them. He knew it'd be easier to handle by himself. So he had helped look for the necklace. And helped Jake console her when she didn't find it.

At about ten that night, after Jake and Cassie had passed out, he crawled out of their bed and made his way to the guys apartment. He picked the lock and quietly made his way inside. The man wasn't super well off, but he was doing well enough that he definitely didn't need to be stealing things.

The man was in his bedroom asleep so Ezekiel went around the place looking for their things. He couldn't find anything in the living room though, so he went to plan B. Ezekiel went to the mans room and slowly went to his side table and grabbed the guys cell phone. Then went to the doorway and flipped on the light.

Immediately the man shot up in bed. He saw Ezekiel stand there and made a little scream then reached for his cell. When he didn't find it he turned to see Ezekiel tossing it up and down. 

“Wh-what do you want?” The man looked utterly terrified. Which was exactly what Ezekiel wanted.

“I want my things back. Mine AND my partners.” Ezekiel attempted to give the man the scariest look he had.

“Oh....you're the guy from the cafe? You and the red hair and the brute always go there.” The man swung back the covers and stood up.”Well maybe you should pay more attention. And you should get the hell out of my apartment.” 

The guy stormed over the Ezekiel with every intent to either drag him to the door, or beat the crap out of him. But what the man didn't know was that that “brute” had taught him some good moves. And the red head had taught him force ratios.

As the man reached out to grab him, Ezekiel slammed his fist into the mans wrist. He screamed out in pain and hit the ground.

“Did you know that takes 8 pound of pressure per inch? The red head taught me that. The brute taught me this.” Ezekiel whipped around the man and put him in a choke hold. 

“Now, I'm a thief myself. But I don't appreciate people stealing from people I care about. Maybe if you'd kept to small, unimportant things, I wouldn't have cared as much. Just decided to go to another place. But see, that necklace you took today. That was a present. That meant a lot to her. In fact, I helped buy that for her. So, I'm going to need to you give it back. Along with the other things you took. I know you still have them so don't bother lying.”

“Ok!”, the man croaked out. Ezekiel slowly let him out of the choke hold.

He went around to his closet and pulled down a box from the top shelf. “This is everything. I'm sorry...just...I didn't mean anything by it. Please just...don't call the cops or anything.”

“If I was gonna call the cops I would've done it BEFORE I assaulted you. Idiot.” Ezekiel snatched the box away from the guy and headed toward the door.

“You must really love them.” The man said with a smile on his face.

Ezekiel just looked at the man and then left. As he walked back to The Library he started thinking about what the guy had said. He'd never really been in love with anyone. Even in past relationships he had never said 'I love you' to anyone. In fact, it'd be brought up by a couple of his ex's. Which usually lead to a break up. 

But, he'd never been this open with anyone before. When you're a thief for a living there's always the possibility of getting caught or having to leave in in instant. Or having them find out and leave him.So he'd never bothered to get close to people. 

With Jake and Cassandra though, they knew everything about him. And still cared about him. Still wanted to be with him in fact. They loved his abilities and just excepted them as part of him. 

When he got back to The Library he went up to the room the three of them shared. Jake and Cassandra were up and sitting up the bed. They looked very panicked.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???!!” Jake roared when they laid eyes on him.

“WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!” Cassandra was basically on the verge of tears.

Ezekiel couldn't help but start laughing Which of course just made them angier. They looked murderous until they saw the box he was holding. Ezekiel laughed his way to the bed and sat down. He gave Cassandra a kiss and pulled her necklace out of the box. He fastened it around her neck as she just stared at it, shocked.

“I went to get our things back. I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be easier if I went by myself.” He explained to them.

“Wh-whe-how-WHO had them? Why didn't you at least wake me up! You could have gotten hurt!” Jake was red in the face and looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

Ezekiel leaned over gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, “aw you're so cute when your worried” he jabbed at him. Jake gave him a murderous look. “I can take care of myself. Plus I had the things you taught me. Which came in handly considering I dislocated his wrist and put him in a choke hold.”

Jake and Cassandra looked utterly shocked at this which made him laugh again. He handed over the box to them to take their minds off of his late night adventure.

“How did you know who did it?” Cassandra asked as she pulled out her pens and other things.

“A thief can spot another thief. Plus he wasn't exactly subtle about that necklace.” Ezekiel explained to them. “I just followed him to his house and then went back when I figured he'd be asleep. I don't take kindly to something steal things from people I care about.”

Cassandra threw her arms around him and muttered in his neck, “I'm just glad your safe. Nothings worth you getting in trouble or hurt over.”

“I agree. At least leave a note man!” Jake smirked at him and gave Ezekiel and Cassandra both kisses on the side of their heads. “Anyone up for some late night snacks?”

“YES!” Both Cassandra and Ezekiel jumped up and followed Jake.

“Hey, wait a sec.” Ezekiel said as they got to the doorway. Jake and Cassie turned to face him. “I um....Iloveyouguys” he muttered quickly, “Last one there is a loser!” Ezekiel took off toward the kitchen.

“I love you too you dork!” Cassandra yelled as she ran after him.

“I love you too but next time don't be a sissy about saying it!” Jake yelled at him with a smile on his face, as he slowly followed them down the hall.


End file.
